


i adore you

by rurokun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Oblivious!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurokun/pseuds/rurokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shiro, I think Allura has feelings for you."</p><p>"H-How do you know, Pidge?"</p><p>"Firstly, it's because I can say with confidence that I'm easily the smartest one on Team Voltron. Secondly, it's because she told me."</p><p>"She <i>what?!</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i adore you

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend Yssa, who i look up to as my role model. i hope i become as great of an artist as her one day !!
> 
>  [this is also a great song to listen to when reading this story !!](https://soundcloud.com/touristmusic/for-sarah)  
> 

"Do you think of me often?"

"Allura, there's not a day that goes by where I don't picture your beautiful face."

"Oh, Shiro, you have such a way with words."

"It's because you bring out the best in me, Allura."

"Do you love me?"

"More than the stars love the sky, My Princess."

"How I wish that were true..."

"Why, Princess, what ever do you-?"

"End the simulation."

Within seconds, the transmission of the eldest paladin quickly wavers and cuts off. Allura smiles sadly to herself, and quickly leaves the room before the castle's time cycle ticks to morning. She would not know how to handle herself if she bumped into Shiro after that pitiful performance. 

\--

"Good morning, paladins! I hope you all had a restful evening in preparation for your day of training."

The paladins all take their seats at the dining table for breakfast, with Hunk already halfway done with his meal and Keith half-asleep because of his late night training session. Lance is still getting used to the early mornings, but he still manages to glow from his early morning skincare routine. Pidge simply nods their head, too busy typing away at their laptop while their breakfast gets cold. Shiro is the only one who beams and answers her, alert and ready to start the day.

"Thank you, Allura," Shiro replies, "We hope to work hard today, isn't that right, everyone?" 

Team Voltron collectively mumble in agreement, causing Shiro to merely sigh in exasperation and finish eating his breakfast. 

Allura appreciates how dedicated Shiro is to the duties of being a paladin, with his calm demeanor and level-headed outlook during battles. She excuses herself from the table to go and set up for their training, and to try and ignore how soft Shiro's expression became when he thanked her. She's still in earshot from the table when Pidge whispers to Shiro, "Do you think the Princess needs help setting up?"

"Allura is the most self-sufficient and hard working person I've ever met. If anything, I would just be in her way."

The princess is glad that she is walking away to the training deck, because her face is easily the color of a thousand juniberries as she quickens her pace and leaves the dining hall. 

After breakfast, the paladins head directly to the training deck, except Shiro and Pidge, because according to the bright young scholar, they don't  _really_ need to eat breakfast in order to train well, they've skipped breakfast plenty of times before. However, the black paladin doesn't budge, and tells Coran to have the other paladins do some light training exercises until Pidge is finished with their breakfast. 

"You're such a Mom," Pidge mumbles, shoving green goop into their mouth.

"I just want to make sure that you don't pass out like the _last_ time you didn't eat breakfast," Shiro replies, closing their laptop and setting it to the side. 

They sit in a comfortable silence until Pidge speaks up. 

"Shiro, I think Allura has feelings for you."

The eldest paladin whips his head up and feels his heart begin beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. Pidge knows about his feelings for Allura, he trusts them like a younger sibling, but to think that  _Allura_ , a powerful and kindhearted princess from another galaxy could actually have feelings for  _him?_  

"H-How do you know, Pidge?"

"Firstly, it's because I can say with confidence that I'm easily the smartest one on Team Voltron. Secondly, it's because she told me."

"She  _what?!"_

"Look," Pidge replies, pushing their glasses up their nose, "let's just say that by an interesting turn of events, Allura told me to keep quiet about her crush on you."

By interesting turn of events, Pidge is talking about the fact that over a month ago, they were walking around the castle at almost dawn because their insomnia was acting up again. They passed by the simulation chamber, where they were able to hear the faint humming of the simulation being in use. Thinking that somebody forgot to turn it off, they entered the chamber, and by doing this, they entered the world of Allura's dream come true. Her planet Altea, thriving and growing, and in the middle of the juniberry field, the princess, asleep. Alongside Allura was Shiro - at least, the simulation of Shiro - who was gently singing her to sleep, carefully brushing the hair out of her face. 

Pidge _really_ didn't want to be caught in that situation, and they were about to walk out until Shiro spotted him trying to leave. Apparently, the simulation only knew about Allura, so he jumped up and went into a defensive stance, wielding his weapon and giving Pidge a death glare.

"Who _dares_ trespass upon my princess' land? State your name and your business!"

Pidge shouldn't have been so freaked out by the simulation, but they had never seen Shiro with so much  _anger_ in his expression. Before Pidge could stutter out a reason, a voice exclaimed, _"End the simulation!"_

The green paladin breathes a sigh of relief as they watch the simulation fade away, leaving nothing but cold metal walls and a humiliated princess.

"Pidge, _please_ don't tell anybody what you witnessed here tonight."

"On my life, Princess. However, at the very least, I think it's long overdue that Shiro should know about your feelings."

"You _cannot_  tell him," Allura exclaims, running up to them and grasping tightly onto their arm. "He will be absolutely horrified and disgusted with my behavior."

"Princess, with all due respect, your interactions with the simulation are  _far_ from disgusting. Pitiful? Perhaps, but _only_ because you will not tell Shiro your feelings directly and will instead hide behind a simulation."

With this sentiment, Allura did not respond. Pidge simply sighed and proceeded to leave the room until the princess spoke again.

"Grant me one month, young paladin. You must allow me to process my thoughts. If by then I still do not confess, then you may reveal my secret."

Even now, Pidge does not reveal anything to Shiro of what they _actually_ saw that night, and instead insists that Allura told them in secrecy during a private conversation.

Meanwhile, Shiro is busy pacing back and forth because Pidge is already finished with their breakfast which means he is going to see Allura  _face to face_ in the training deck, and every time she compliments him, he's going to think about the fact that she  _has feelings for him_ and his heart is beating way too fast and he is definitely not one to easily get sick but he feels his stomach churning from his nerves. 

"Okay, Shiro, I know this is a lot for you to take in, but shouldn't you be preparing a _confession_ of some sort? Maybe a nice trip through the stars in your lion will help get the ball rolling, or were you thinking of something a bit less adventurous and more romantic, like some candles and soft music? I wonder if candles even exist out here..." 

"Do you mean I have to  _address_ this?!"

Pidge looks at him as if he's grown another head. "Um, did you  _not_ want to start dating the person you like? Isn't that usually what people do when they have  _feelings_ for  _each other_ _?"_  

"Pidge," Shiro replies, sounding nearly out of breath, "I don't think I can."

"Alright, then enlighten me as to why a _defender of the universe_ is too nervous to ask someone out."

Shiro looks at them before sagging his shoulders in defeat.

"I don't see her as my equal."

"Whoa, what the fu-"

"Allura is a  _princess_ from another planet! She's been through _wars_ and was ready to _die_ for her planet and I'm just an earthling who can't even protect two people from  _one ship_ when she's taken on  _an entire fleet_ with her father! Allura is far greater than anybody I could have ever imagined, and I - how could I believe that she thinks of me the same way I think of her? She is the only one in this entire  _universe_ that could make me feel so safe..." 

Shiro grasps the hair on his head, an expression of both confusion and affection evident on his face.

"How do you expect me to  _tell_ her all of this?"

Pidge quickly glances behind Shiro's shoulder and mutters, "I think you already told her."

The black paladin turns around to find Allura, standing in the threshold of the hallway, her face crimson and her eyes filling with tears.

"Pidge, to the training deck," the princess demands, her voice watery and high pitched.

"Of course, Princess."

Within moments, the two star crossed lovers are left blissfully alone. Suddenly, Allura rushes towards Shiro, indignation quickly scorching her tears.

"Princess,  _please,_ let me explain!-" 

Allura clutches Shiro's uniform, tears beginning to reform as her feelings finally burst forth.

"How  _dare_ you put  _words into my mouth!_ Who are you to decide whom I can or cannot  _love?!_ You say that you are  _beneath me_ and yet you have the audacity to not  _believe_ my feelings to be  _true?!"_  

Shiro drops to his knees and drops his head in shame, holding her right hand against his cheek while her other hand is left clutching at her beating chest.

"I've upset you, Princess. Please forgive me."

Allura lets out another sob and is unable to withstand his deprecation any longer, so she quickly drops and embraces him. Shiro returns her embrace, feeling her tears dampen through his uniform. The princess pulls away, gently cupping the eldest paladin's face in her hands.

"Please, look at me as I am, Shiro," Allura pleads softly, before leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> soRRY i ended this so u g ly i just started college classes today and im also a freshman so yea lmao but i hope you enjoyed it !! hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/romyavery) and [tumblr](http://raywoodofficial.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
